


Family Comes First

by Bersarker



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bersarker/pseuds/Bersarker
Summary: CP瞩目：莫德雷德/玛修友情向 亚瑟X兰斯洛特*现代AU*如题，这是一个关于家庭的故事，盾亲子与亚瑟小莫（亲情向）的大量描写有*又名如何和中二期的女儿（儿子）搞好关系（并不是是旧坑
Relationships: Lancelot of the Lake | Saber/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

1.莫德雷德

家长会，又叫理性讨论一个人靠一张嘴，在一个小时不到的时间内能破坏的家庭的最大数量，顺便一提正确答案由班级总人数决定。  
莫德雷德从家长会开始就溜了，在学校外面逛了大半天，一直到被留在现场的眼线报告说家长会已经结束了才回学校，却在经过停车场的时候碰到了新收的小（姬）弟（友）——玛修•基列莱特。  
刚从法兰西转学过来不久的少女不知道习不习惯不列颠的家长会，作为班里的扛把子，莫德雷德觉得自己有必要去关爱一下新同学。  
紫发少女站在绿化带的灌木丛后，专注地盯着对面，不知道在看什么，直到被莫德雷德大力拍肩后才转过头来。  
“切，怎么是你这个家伙。”看到少女的表情的瞬间莫德雷德就从好大哥的阳光笑容秒变嫌弃脸，“偷偷摸摸看什么呢？”  
玛修——这时候或许应该称之为加拉哈德——用下巴指了指不远处的露天停车场，一个紫发的男人和一个金发的男人正聊得火热。  
莫德雷德在学校见过那个紫发的男人几次，通过玛修的只言片语也知道了那个男人就是玛修的单亲爸爸——兰斯洛特。在寥寥几次的简短照面中，高大沉默的男人给莫德雷德留下了不错的印象，男人对整个学校出了名的不良少女——叛逆骑士（自称）莫德雷德也带着与生俱来的礼仪，丝毫没有自家女儿会不会被带坏的顾虑，这让在同学中间建立了不错的威信，却总是被家长们列入“绝对不能接近自家孩子”的黑名单的莫德雷德相当满意。  
但让莫德雷德有点意外的是向来对人礼数周全的玛修却总是在言语中不加掩饰地透露出对生父的微妙嫌弃。至于加拉哈德，那就是赤裸裸地敌意了——不管是在背后还是兰斯洛特本人面前。要不是加拉哈德基本上不在外人面前出现，莫德雷德觉得自己的“对吾父王的华丽叛逆”锦旗估计要转手送给加拉哈德了。  
不过莫德雷德转头想了想自己那个在所有人眼里都完美无缺的老爸，顿时释然了。  
有些人天生不适合“父亲”这个角色。  
“那个混蛋老爸，连男的都不放过。”莫德雷德听见身旁的加拉哈德几乎是咬牙切齿地说，紫发少女原本温柔暖心的少女声线被硬生生压成了略带低沉的少年音。莫德雷德知道不管是玛修还是加拉哈德，对兰斯洛特最不满的地方之一就是男人对待女性时总是不由自主地散发雄性荷尔蒙。  
说他轻佻也不是，紫发男人似乎天生没有关上荷尔蒙的开关，随时随地不在展示法国男人的绅士风度，尤其是在与女性交往时，很容易就被理解为调情。而当那些女性真的认为兰斯洛特对她们有意思，开始按捺不住主动出击时，得到的却往往是一个委婉的拒绝。  
听起来确实十分过分呢，但是没听说紫发男人的荷尔蒙对同性也起作用啊……莫德雷德看着与男人愉快地交谈着，并不时露出比两人头顶正午的阳光还要耀眼的笑容的金发男人，陷入了沉思。  
“啧，继我们全班出席家长会人妻之后，现在连哥哥辈的都不放过了吗？那个金发的倒霉蛋居然真的上钩了……”紫发少女一脸阴沉地嘀咕着，这个形象要是被同学们看到估计会集体露出见鬼的表情，“话说混蛋老爸的魅力对还没踏上社会的年轻男性也有用吗？看来以前是我太低估他了……”  
听着加拉哈德几乎就没停过的碎碎念，莫德雷德觉得自己有必要提醒他一下，“你说的那个‘金发倒霉蛋’是我爸。”  
看见紫发少女脸上呆滞的表情——对于没有太多表情的少女来说，这个反应真的是难得一见，尤其当做出这张呆滞脸的是加拉哈德那个既中二又臭屁的家伙时——莫德雷德满意地欣赏了一会儿，淡淡地补充道：“顺便一提他再过几个月就三十大寿了。”  
而且谁上了谁的钩也还不一定，如果不是太阳太大闪瞎了她的眼睛，那个金发的混蛋娃娃脸老爸露出的应该是他对女性专用的最标准白马王子笑——在还不是那个混蛋名义上的女儿时，莫德雷德就已经在被母亲拉去的那些无聊宴会上见过无数女性——从十四岁到四十岁——拜倒在这个微笑下了。  
紧挨着还处于震惊中久久不能回魂的加拉哈德，莫德雷德也陷入了沉思。

2.玛修

玛修回过神的时候发现自己站在停车场后的绿化带里，旁边是一脸深沉的莫德雷德。  
鉴于难得看到金发友人的这种表情，玛修没有出言打扰不知在想什么的马尾少女，同时又有些好奇到底是什么事情，竟然能让天生缺根筋的莫德雷德露出这种比思考早上/中午/晚上要吃什么还要凝重的表情。  
金发少女终于意识到了来自友人的注视，（根本没有必要地）清了清嗓子，发话了，“哦，玛修你回来了啊。”  
玛修点了点头，想了想，还是问了刚才加拉哈德出来的时候是不是发生了什么。  
“没什么啊，只是那家伙闲的没事干日常尾随他嘴上说讨厌心里鬼知道怎么想的老爸——反正我是没见过天天密切监视着自己单身的老爸，不让人家跟女人说话的儿子，那家伙真的没有恋父情结吗？”  
玛修耐心地听莫德雷德完成了日常吐槽加拉哈德的任务，才问道：“所以爸爸和又女性交流了吗？”  
“没有，至少我没看到。”莫德雷德斩钉截铁地说，不过他和男人进行了深入友好的交谈，那个男人还是我爸。  
玛修还是有点疑惑，但是加拉哈德这时候就跟死了一样安静祥和。  
莫德雷德又发话了：“快回去吧，下午还要上课。”  
一定有事情发生了。  
玛修乖乖地点了点头，跟着金发少女走路时一甩一甩的马尾走回了教室，心里默默下了结论。  
莫德雷德和加拉哈德一定发现或发生了什么事情，而且这件事情竟然大到能让莫德雷德作出这种完全不符合她塑造了两年的不良少女形象的发言，一定很了不得，她要把这件事写进日记里。

玛修有本日记，一个很普通的白色笔记本，而不是那些初中女生为了防止父母偷看自己的中二幻想而配备的高级加密日记本。毕竟兰斯洛特绝对不会看她的日记——男人的绅士风度让他哪怕在玛修把日记翻开放在眼前的时候也会选择闭上眼睛——唯一有偷看日记嫌疑的加拉哈德又根本防不住，而且加拉哈德如果想看，完全可以大大方方地看——玛修无法共享加拉哈德的视野，但是加拉哈德可以看到玛修看到的一切。  
不过加拉哈德承诺了会在玛修写日记的时候选择性失明——至于这话的真实性玛修拒绝去思考。  
玛修的日记上目前写的二分之一都是同社团的一个亚洲人前辈，黑发的前辈作为代替可有可无的社团负责老师——罗马尼•阿基曼——的真•心灵导师，在玛修刚到不列颠的那段时间里提供了极大的帮助，在紫发的少女心里的靠谱榜里是绝对第一的存在。  
而另一半则都是关于和兰斯洛特一起的一些小事。  
与加拉哈德不同，玛修并不讨厌这个他们生理上的父亲，甚至算得上喜欢——少女在日记里大方地承认了这一点，但这份感情是永远不能让加拉哈德知道的。  
厌恶、不屑，与极度的愤怒，这是加拉哈德在面对兰斯洛特时最明显的情感。尤其是愤怒。  
第一次在那个不管是加拉哈德还是玛修都永远不想回去的房间里见到兰斯洛特时，来自加拉哈德的剧烈情感让玛修几乎以为自己会在这足以令血液沸腾的怒火中燃烧殆尽。  
但是作为加拉哈德的另一半，玛修完全了解这些火焰的源头，也可以理解加拉哈德的感情。但与此同时少女也知道另一个秘密——一个绝对不能写到日记里的秘密。  
也是唯一一个加拉哈德绝对不知道的秘密。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

3.莫德雷德

第一次见到加拉哈德时，莫德雷德刚从午睡中醒来，额头上还留着被咯出来的红印，睡眼朦胧地看着新认识的小（姬）弟（友）用一种奇怪的声线说了一个奇怪的名字，礼节性地“唔”了一声，就带着还没抹干净的口水印又趴下了。所以当第二次见到加拉哈德时，莫德雷德完全是震惊的。  
现在想想，这可能就是莫德雷德和加拉哈德百年战争的源头。  
第一次——其实是第二次——见到加拉哈德的莫德雷德在最初的震惊之后，很快就接受了友人双重人格的设定，只是对于玛修那个叫“加拉哈德”的副人格实在没什么好感，好在加拉哈德平时基本不怎么出来，不然莫德雷德核平的班级生活可能就此不复存在了。  
直到后来玛修告诉她加拉哈德还没有在爸爸和妈妈之外的人面前主动出现过，莫德雷德这才悄悄转变了一下对加拉哈德的态度——毕竟在人家眼里，自己都已经不只是大哥，而是父母级别的存在了。  
虽然不管是对于玛修（加拉哈德），还是莫德雷德来说，“父母”这个词背后蕴含的东西都有些复杂就是了。

两个女孩子在认识之后很快就发现对方也来自一个一言难尽的家庭，这种奇妙的缘分（与对老爸停不下来的吐槽）让莫德雷德与玛修很快就越过“熟人”与“普通朋友”这两层关系，直奔“知己”而去了。  
玛修似乎并不愿意多提自己的家庭，所以即便是莫德雷德，除了知道紫发少女七岁之前一直和母亲住、母亲死后就被送到了孤儿院、直到十岁时才被亲生父亲接走之外差不多是一无所知。不过光是这些就已经足够让莫德雷德产生惺惺相惜之情了。  
莫德雷德来自一个大家族，外祖父是商界巨头，逝世已久的名义上的父亲各方面也都不比外祖父逊色。而在莫德雷德上边还有四个哥哥，个个是已经在业内小有成就的青年才俊。但是莫德雷德自己的身世却有些复杂——甚至称得上尴尬。  
莫德雷德在生理上是母亲摩根勒菲与母亲的亲弟弟——也就是莫德雷德的亲舅舅——亚瑟•潘德拉贡的女儿。之所以说是生理上，是因为莫德雷德并不是姐弟乱伦的产物，而是摩根勒菲通过科技手段人工受孕的结果，而亚瑟根本不知道自己有一个血缘上的继承人。  
这一点摩根勒菲自始至终都对莫德雷德十分坦诚，从少女摘下奶嘴时起就开始向莫德雷德普及关于试管婴儿的相关知识，并且毫不避讳地告诉莫德雷德，自己的亲弟弟亚瑟就是她生理上的父亲。  
莫德雷德在知道了什么叫做试管婴儿后，算了算自己的年龄和亚瑟的年龄，还是被母亲的丧心病狂程度震惊了。  
但很快莫德雷德就发现她还是低估了摩根勒菲。  
十二岁那年，莫德雷德被过继给了亚瑟与格尼薇儿夫妇。金发少女永远忘不了摩根勒菲在亚瑟26岁时的生日晚宴上宣布自己是亚瑟亲女儿时，男人脸上的表情。还好那只是个内部宴席，出席的所有人都是亚瑟可以绝对信任的人，但是亚瑟和摩根菲勒共同的父亲——卡梅洛的创始人——乌瑟被气得当场进了医院，那个雷厉风行不输年轻人的硬朗老人从此便一下子垮了，仿佛一夜之间苍老了十岁。  
莫德雷德自此终于知道了自己诞生的意义。  
和亚瑟夫妇的生活莫德雷德并没有太大的感触，亚瑟完全没有成为一个父亲的心理准备，加上忙碌的工作，莫德雷德每次与他见面不会都超过十秒钟。  
而格尼薇儿则极力想与自己突然多出来的女儿好好相处，莫德雷德看出这个比自己只大了九岁的温婉女性已经竭尽全力去扮演“母亲”这个角色了，她也喜欢这个与自己的生母几乎是两个极端的女人。但是横亘在两人之间的裂隙是人力所无法愈合的，不管两个人付出多大的努力。格尼薇儿最终无法再承受情感上的重负，选择了离婚。  
格尼薇儿走的那天莫德雷德和亚瑟一起送她上了飞往法国的航班，临走时金发的娇小女性拥抱了亚瑟，在只当了两年夫妻的男人耳畔留下了三个字。当转身面对莫德雷德时，却只有一个眼神。  
莫德雷德至今不知道那个眼神中包含着的到底是怎样的感情，格尼薇儿恨她闯进了自己的婚姻，莫德雷德一直知道。但是善良的女性更恨会对一个十二岁的小女孩产生恨意的自己，这才是压垮格尼薇儿的最后一根稻草。  
莫德雷德不恨她，也不怪她。格尼薇儿才是整个故事中最无辜的人，也是最不应该得到这样的结果的人。  
在很长一段时间时间里，莫德雷德一直坚信自己是导致格尼薇儿的不幸的最大因素。然而在那天的停车场目睹了那一幕之后，莫德雷德开始动摇了。

那个上午，在莫德雷德和加拉哈德的注视下，亚瑟吻了兰斯洛特，时间长到让莫德雷德无法说服自己这只是玩笑性质的吻。

有什么东西隐隐露出了水面。

4.玛修

玛修坐在玻璃墙边，注视着外面来来往往的行人。今天是伦敦难得的好天气，兰斯洛特提议要不要出去走走，在在英国呆了近一个月却从没出去玩过的玛修欣然同意。短短几个小时的短途观光让来自异国的少女充满了新鲜感，但是提出观光这个建议的兰斯洛特本人却一直有些心不在焉。  
玛修搅了搅顶着一堆奶油的绿色液体，发现坐在对面的紫发男人果不其然又开始对着咖啡拉花发呆。  
如果在这里的是加拉哈德，肯定又要生气地喊出“混蛋老爸又在想哪个美女了”这样的话，但是今天的加拉哈德也和兰斯洛特一样不对劲，从早上醒来开始玛修就感觉到了来自另一个人格的焦虑，在像这样和兰斯洛特两个人相处时这种焦虑更是达到了顶峰。  
不同于以往的嫌弃和愤怒，这一次玛修除了焦虑之外什么都没有感觉到。少女的第六感告诉她这一定和莫德雷德昨天的异样有关。  
似乎是注意到了玛修的注视，紫发的男人回过神，有些歉意地对女儿笑了笑，“抱歉，想了点事。准备好出发了吗？”  
玛修看着兰斯洛特面前基本上没动过的咖啡，点了点头。  
下午，两个人去了伦敦眼，在一百多米的高空俯瞰城市，让那些来自加拉哈德的莫名焦虑都一下子减轻了很多，但是身边的男人依旧是心事重重的模样。

回程的路上两人意外遇到了游行的队伍，兰斯洛特第一时间抓紧了玛修的手，却无法立即从人潮中脱离。  
身形娇小的少女和紫发的男人被裹挟在人潮中前进了一段距离后，发现掌心里令人安心的温度突然消失了。玛修转过头，看见高大的男人被人群带到了另一边，那张带着焦急、担忧、与恐惧的脸瞬间被人流吞没。  
玛修几乎是茫然地随着人流前进，直到被一只手臂拉离游行的时，才意识到自己不知不觉已经被挤到了人群的边沿。  
“你没事吧？”  
一个陌生的声音从头顶传来，紫发少女抬起头，发现站在自己面前的并不是预想当中的紫发男人。陌生人有着在阳光下能晃花人们的眼睛的金发，与一双能融化所有女性的芳心的翠绿色眼睛。  
“没事，谢谢。”玛修有礼貌地道了谢，并不着痕迹地从陌生人手中抽回了手臂。  
“不用客气。”看上去似乎是在读大学生的青年笑起来显得年纪更小了。  
玛修刚要礼貌地道别，却听见了身后传来的熟悉声音。  
“玛修！”  
被叫到名字的少女刚转过身就被紧紧地拥在了怀里，紫发男人抱得太用力，用力到让玛修感到了轻微的疼痛，但是少女却觉得很安心。  
从未有过的安心。  
“爸爸，”十几秒钟后玛修终于意识到还有个人站在旁边，忍不住出言提醒还沉浸在失而复得的喜悦与后怕中的父亲，“是这位先生帮了我。”  
紫发的男人似乎这才意识到旁边有人，连忙起身道谢，却在看见那个年轻人的脸的瞬间失去了言语。  
“举手之劳罢了。”金发青年倒是全然不在意兰斯洛特的呆愣，笑着道。  
“……不，还是万分感谢阁下的出手相助。”兰斯洛特有些僵硬地吐出这个句子，伸出右手，“兰斯洛特，这是我女儿，玛修。”  
“亚瑟•潘德拉贡。”金发青年说。两个人友好地握了握手，然后名叫亚瑟的青年就不失礼节地告辞了。

“爸爸，你认识那位潘德拉贡先生吗？”回程的路上，玛修突然问道。  
“不，只是在报纸上见过几次，所以有些惊讶。”兰斯洛特说，面对女儿探寻的目光有些不自然地别开了脸。  
玛修点了点头，没有再问下去。但是少女没有错过的是，在看见金发青年的那时，毫无缘由地焦虑了一天的加拉哈德瞬间的情绪波动。

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

5.高文

高文有些头疼地看着同母异父的妹妹，原本应该在学校里认真听课（虽然他知道这并不可能）的金发少女突然风风火火地闯进了他的办公室，身后还跟着一脸委屈的小助理。  
高文揉了揉额角，用眼神示意后者先出去，然后才面向一手拍在桌子上，气势汹汹地瞪着他的莫德雷德，“现在不是上课时间吗？你再这样随意旷课今年恐怕又要留级了。”  
已经读了三年七年级的莫德雷德对这种低级威胁毫无畏惧，“那种小事情谁会在意啊！你告诉我，格尼薇儿到底为什么会和亚瑟离婚！两年前我不明白，以为都是我的原因，其实没那么简单吧。”  
明明是疑问句，用的确是确凿无疑的语气。高文知道，时隔两年莫德雷德终于发现了异样。

作为妻子，格尼薇儿无疑是所有人眼中的模范，温婉、贤淑，尊重亚瑟的决定却又不失自己的主见，这是一个聪明的女人。亚瑟对格尼薇儿也毫无疑问是尊重的，但是光凭尊重无法维持这段婚姻。  
亚瑟不爱格尼薇儿。连迟钝如莫德雷德都能隐约察觉到的事实，敏锐聪慧如格尼薇儿又怎么会不知道。但是真正让格尼薇儿对这段感情死心的不是亚瑟不爱她，而是亚瑟心里早已经有了另一个人。  
一个男人。  
出于男人几乎有些不近人情的绅士风度，亚瑟从来没对格尼薇儿隐瞒过去的恋情——坦诚得让人心寒。  
一开始格尼薇儿以为自己不会在意的，每个人心中都有一段刻骨铭心的感情，但是对于许多人来说，能陪伴到最后的并不是最初的那个人。而亚瑟爱着的那个男人已经从他的生活中消失很久了，格尼薇儿以为至少自己可以是陪伴亚瑟到最后的那个人。  
但当她花了一年时间试图在亚瑟心里留下哪怕一点点属于自己的位置时才惊觉，那个男人从来没有消失过，亚瑟的心里到处都是他的影子，无处就给她安身。  
亚瑟和格尼薇儿之间的裂隙早已存在，莫德雷德的出现不过是使那条两人都心知肚明的裂隙彻底暴露在了旁人的面前，来自外界的舆论不过是压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草。  
然而这些当然不能告诉莫德雷德。这并不是亚瑟的要求，只是高文出于理智的决断。过去的那些事情太复杂了，到现在也分不清谁对谁错，对当事人来说尚且如此，更别说一个十五岁的小女孩。  
更何况，那个男人已经从法国回来了，这意味着那些往事必定有被从提的一天，高文只希望莫德雷德能远离这一切，金发少女在整个故事中都是最无辜的那一个。

不，也许还有一个人，比任何人都无辜，却比任何人都承受得更多。

6.莫德雷德

被高文随便糊弄了一通就强制送回了学校的莫德雷德把铅笔夹在嘴上，盯着窗外生闷气，无意中路过B班教室的阿基曼医生被瞪地硬生生吓退三步。  
坐在莫德雷德旁边的紫发少女实在不忍心看着窗外的无辜路人被一个个吓退，试图驱散围绕在金发少女身边的低气压。  
“发生了什么吗？”  
“没事。”莫德雷德闷闷地说，“也不过是被混蛋老哥当成小孩子应付了而已，没什么大不了的。”  
教室里的低气压隐隐有扩张的趋势。  
“听说你周末和你爸出去玩了？”就在紫发少女担心自己的好友会不会就这么长一天蘑菇的时候，莫德雷德突然问道。  
“嗯？是啊。”玛修有些不明所以。  
莫德雷德又转头趴回了桌子上，用后脑勺对着玛修，闷闷地说：“真好啊，不像我那个混蛋老爹。”

其实一开始的时候，事情还不是这样的。  
莫德雷德在某次整理抽屉的时候发现了一张三个人的合照——那上面的莫德雷德还留着一头四处乱翘的短发，活生生一只金色小刺猬，配上还没发育的瘦小身体和没办法安静下来的性格，时常被人误认为男孩。在那张照片里，巨大的摩天轮下，莫德雷德一手拿着比头还大的棉花糖，一手牵着格尼薇儿的手，仰头冲着亚瑟兴奋地说着什么，把年轻得像是莫德雷德哥哥的金发男人逗得哈哈大笑，格尼薇儿看着两人，抿着嘴笑得很开心。  
三个人看上去就像一个真正的家庭。  
那张照片是什么时候拍的莫德雷德已经不记得了，太久了，久到她都忘了其实在最开始的时候，三个人之间的关系还不是后来这样的。莫德雷德看着照片上的三人，仿佛身处梦境，没有丝毫真实感。  
莫德雷德想了好久，终于想起来这张照片是在什么时候拍的。  
那时候摩根勒菲刚接管亡夫的公司，原本就不是称职母亲的她在百忙之中更是顾不上莫德雷德，完全处于被放生状态的莫德雷德在某次寻找巨龙的探险中迷失了方向，在外面流浪了三天才终于被一个巡警抓到。在被问到父亲的时候，被生母洗脑多年的莫德雷德下意识报出了亚瑟的名字，最后在亚瑟的办公室里，年轻的潘德拉贡先生愣了许久才认出面前连金发都几乎变成了黑色的脏兮兮的“小男孩”就是莫德雷德。  
之后年轻的总裁翘掉了下午的会议把莫德雷德带回了家，格尼薇儿花了整整一个半小时才把这只已经看不出原来颜色的小刺猬打理干净，然后三个人一起出去吃了在这三天里莫德雷德吃过的最好的晚餐。  
第二天亚瑟推掉了一整天的工作，带着格尼薇儿和莫德雷德在外面疯玩了一天，内心几乎和莫德雷德同龄的金发男人被莫德雷德的“逃离摩根勒菲的三日大冒险”逗得哈哈大笑，这份笑容最终留在了胶卷上，成为了莫德雷德最好的记忆。  
莫德雷德在亚瑟家里住了整整十一天，在办公室睡了大半个月的摩根勒菲终于意识到女儿的消失，很快就把莫德雷德接回了自己的身边。莫德雷德还记得告别亚瑟夫妇的时候金发的男人笑着摸了摸自己的扎手的头发，说下次再一起玩，旁边是笑容温和的格尼薇儿。  
那时候莫德雷德还不是莫德雷德•潘德拉贡。  
那时候莫德雷德回家后还认真地为自己最喜欢的舅舅即将到来的生日准备了一份礼物。  
所有人都没想到，在半个月后，摩根勒菲就在亚瑟26岁生日时，给了亚瑟一份让在场所有人都永生难忘的生日礼物。

因为摩根勒菲的缘故，在两人独处的时候莫德雷德小时候总喜欢叫亚瑟爸爸，和妻子没有任何子嗣的金发的男人从不生气，有时还会高兴地应下来，把莫德雷德当成了自己的女儿来关心。  
然而让人感到讽刺的是，当莫德雷德真的成了亚瑟的女儿之后却渐渐地不再提起这个称呼。“爸爸”这个词成了三个人之间不能说出口的禁忌，一旦说出口就会让三个人极力维持的名为“家庭”的假象出现裂纹。  
第一个退出这种过家家游戏的是格尼薇儿，这个温婉聪慧的女人在对亚瑟的爱与内心的煎熬之间苦苦挣扎了一年，最终选择遵从自己的内心。随着格尼薇儿的离开，莫德雷德的“家庭”如同缺了支柱的宫殿，在顷刻间崩塌殆尽。  
莫德雷德很久没有和亚瑟说过话了。  
她几乎想不起上一次看到亚瑟的笑容是什么时候了。

莫德雷德在学校里打架、逃课，甚至留级，没有人责备她哪怕一句。  
莫德雷德是整个学校最出名的“叛逆骑士”，小弟们眼中最尊敬崇拜的大哥，但是她心里没有一丝成就感。  
虽然从没对任何人说过，但莫德雷德很羡慕玛修。那个紫发的高大男人也许有各种各样她不知道的缺点，但是他对玛修，甚至是对无时无刻不在展示自己的叛逆的加拉哈德，都表现出一种无条件的溺爱。虽然那个男人的爱太过深沉，以至于在对待自己的女儿时都会显得有些小心翼翼——面对儿子时尤甚。莫德雷德曾有幸亲眼见识过向来温和有礼貌的紫发少女生气地训自家父亲的场景，这对莫德雷德来说简直是无法想象的。  
金发少女曾不止一次地幻想过，如果亚瑟对自己也能像兰斯洛特对玛修一样，哪怕只是一点点。  
莫德雷德不需要亚瑟对自己处处纵容。莫德雷德想要的只是被关注。  
格尼薇儿曾经给过她从未在摩根勒菲那体验过的母爱——在她还不是莫德雷德的“母亲”时。虽然那种感情对格尼薇儿来说，也许只是对一个野生刺猬似的小女孩出于母性本能的关心与怜惜——甚至可能从头到尾都单纯是对亚瑟的爱的附属品。  
但是，即便是这种当事人根本没有意识到的一丝丝善意，莫德雷德也将它小心翼翼地存在心里那个名为“家”的情感存放地里，像龙在自己的洞穴里聚起闪闪发亮的小石头，仿佛那是世界上最名贵的宝石。  
莫德雷德曾无数次地祈祷自己不是亚瑟的女儿，那样的话她虽然失去了父亲，但是她会拥有一个比父亲更疼爱自己的舅舅，与比母亲更关心自己的舅母。

不管以什么样的名义，莫德雷德只是想要得到亲情。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *我喜欢旧剑世界的王妃，我爱棉被世界的王妃，我也很心疼自己笔下的王妃，所以我决定让她做第一个脱离这趟浑水的人。每个人都有过一段刻骨铭心的感情，到陪伴自己走到最后的往往不是那个人，对王妃来说，第一个人是亚瑟，第二个人是未来无数的可能  
> *我也喜欢皇姐，我觉得皇姐是女性的巅峰，各种意义上的。但是这注定是要付出代价的，比如亲情。对月世界的皇姐并不是十分了解，我心目中的皇姐更多是参考英剧梅林传奇中的莫甘娜。所以在这里皇姐的箭头主要指向的是乌瑟，亚瑟和莫德雷德只是向乌瑟复仇的工具。但是皇姐本人对亚瑟和莫德雷德的感情都十分复杂，有爱，也有愧疚，只是在心中的仇恨的驱使下，她必须不择手段。她爱莫德雷德比爱她的儿子们更多，只是她无法学会如何做一个母亲。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *这一章是两个成年人的故事  
> *而且有点短

7.兰斯洛特

玛修见到了亚瑟。  
兰斯洛特不知道这是否只是一个巧合，但他希望——甚至祈祷——它是。  
“好久不见。”  
那是那天在停车场，亚瑟结束了那个吻之后说的最后一句话。兰斯洛特不知道自己当时为什么没有推开亚瑟，明明已经对自己承诺过不会再去接近那个金发男人，但在内心深处，他依旧诚实地贪恋着亚瑟的一切。  
直到现在兰斯洛特回想起那个吻，身体还是会不由自主地发热，身体的记忆往往比大脑的记忆更加深刻——更别说这个躯壳曾一直由那个人掌控长达数年。  
兰斯洛特想念亚瑟，想念到在听说亚瑟离婚的消息后就忍不住想从法国回来，立刻回到再次孤独一人的青年身边。  
但是他已经不再是当初那个可以抛下一切去追随王的年轻人了，他有了他的羁绊，亚瑟也有了自己的家庭——尽管和兰斯洛特一样残缺不堪。

无名指上的戒指在灯光下闪烁着灼眼的光芒，与它相对应的另一只陪伴在一个美丽的女人身边，永远沉眠在冰冷的地下十七英尺。  
无机质的反光让兰斯洛特想起自己曾经拥有过的另一枚戒指，尽管拥有的时间十分短暂，短暂到不足二十四小时，但是它的尺寸、重量，甚至每一条刻痕，兰斯洛特都已经烂熟于心——还有那个时候单膝跪地的金发青年脸上的笑容与两人共同的友人们的起哄。  
但在下一秒，画面就从手捧白玫瑰的亚瑟变成了沉睡在白玫瑰从中的伊莲。

他这辈子亏欠了许多人，其中的有些人兰斯洛特在这一世已经注定无法偿还——比如伊莲；另一些人，兰斯洛特有心偿还，却永远找不到正确的方式——比如加拉哈德，比如亚瑟。  
所有的一切都是他一个人的错。

兰斯洛特已经不再是那个无所束缚的湖上骑士了，他现在多了一个名为“父亲”的身份。  
玛修，或者说加拉哈德——他有些与众不同的孩子，在刚开始的人生中已经经历了太多成人都无法承受的不幸，而造成这一切的罪魁祸首就是兰斯洛特自己。  
兰斯洛特知道很多事情已经无法挽回，所以他只想要在剩下的时间里对已经经历了太多的儿子好一点，再好一点。将他前十年的人生里缺失的一切尽他所能地去弥补回来。

怎么样才能让我们的关系变好一点，只要你要，只要我有。 

兰斯洛特将包含自己在内的一切都给了他有些叛逆的儿子。  
而对于他的王，兰斯洛特只能衷心地为他的幸福祈祷，并做好一切准备，在他卸下了所有责任的那天接受自己应得的惩罚。

8.亚瑟

亚瑟很喜欢莫德雷德。  
跳脱的金色小刺猬总是让他想起孩童时期让父亲头痛不已的自己，甚至连一边说着讨厌摩根勒菲、一边依赖着这个睿智又可靠的女人这一点都一模一样，那既视感太强烈，让他不由自主对这个外甥女充满了亲近感。  
现在想来，未来的一切其实在很早之前就露出了端倪。  
莫德雷德是他的女儿。  
亚瑟从来没有如此恨过摩根勒菲，即便是在她接手了丈夫的企业开始处处针对卡梅洛的时候，亚瑟依然把她当成自己的姐姐。  
但这一次亚瑟无法原谅她。  
他知道摩根勒菲恨他们的父亲乌瑟——因为她的母亲，但亚瑟不知道摩根勒菲为了报复乌瑟已经不惜牺牲一个从头到尾与所有事情都没有任何关系的无辜者。  
她的女儿。  
他们的女儿。

莫德雷德最终还是姓了潘德拉贡，对外是以过继的名义，但早已经有八卦媒体对两人过于相似的外貌发起过质疑了，只是全都被亚瑟压了下去。  
那个时候，亚瑟想起远在法国的那个男人，第一次有些庆幸他的离开，不用面对这种混乱不堪的关系。  
也或许，如果那个时候兰斯洛特在自己身边，他和莫德雷德的关系就不会变成现在这样。

那天看到和紫发的小女孩在一起的兰斯洛特并不是个意外。  
在男人回到英国的那天，亚瑟就已经知道了这个消息，也知道了男人带回了一个小女孩。  
那个孩子是叫玛修吧，继承了父亲有些特殊的发色，却依然能在她身上看到母亲的影子。安静、温和，就像清晨草叶上的露珠，仿佛随时会在下一秒消失在风中。  
一切都像极了大学时代的伊莲。  
但是出乎意料的是这样一个与莫德雷德几乎是两个极端的孩子，却出乎意料地成了莫德雷德最好的朋友。也许这就是命运。  
那天在停车场，兰斯洛特问他还好吗，亚瑟用一个吻代替了回答，然后看着回过神来的兰斯洛特几乎是落荒而逃。  
“我已经有女儿了。”紫发男人说。  
亚瑟说我知道。  
但他也看到了当他们四目相接时，兰斯洛特烟紫色的眼睛里的无法掩饰的动摇与不变的爱恋——无论分开多久，这个男人永远无法学会在亚瑟面前隐藏自己。

亚瑟没有告诉兰斯洛特的是，他很累。比起工作，思考如何和莫德雷德相处让他更加身心疲惫。  
在摩根勒菲当众宣布莫德雷德的生父的时候，他和曾经最喜欢的小外甥女的关系已经回不去了。他无法在以那个具有亲和力的舅舅的身份去面对她，莫德雷德的存在无时无刻不在提醒他摩根勒菲所做的一切，虽然是在他不知情的情况下，但这也是亚瑟确确实实的背叛——不仅是对格尼薇儿。  
两个人的父女关系反而成了最大的隔阂。  
亚瑟不知道如何去当一个父亲。  
格尼薇儿离开后，亚瑟看着莫德雷德日渐变得沉默、叛逆，但他对于自己应该怎么做没有丝毫头绪。他不想像乌瑟那时候对他那样把莫德雷德直接扔到全军事化管理的寄宿学校自生自灭，不想像乌瑟那样给莫德雷德施加十三岁的孩子绝对无法承受的巨大压力。乌瑟是个成功的企业家，也是个成功的教育家，但绝不是一个成功的父亲。  
所以亚瑟选择了把小刺猬放归山林，给她没有任何限制的绝对自由。

但他不知道，已经自由了太久的莫德雷德最想要的就是那名为“爱”的束缚。

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *全员年龄魔改  
> *本文只有在FGO中露过脸的骑士有出镜  
> *比起崔斯坦更喜欢特里斯坦这个翻译，因为要和其他出场的骑士保持字数一致（高文你退群吧

9.特里斯坦

没有人知道那两个人是什么时候在一起的，在特里斯坦第一次认识那两个人的时候，那两个人就已经是眼睛里只装得下对方的关系了，后来亚瑟正式向兰斯洛特求婚的时候特里斯坦还有点惊讶——他一直以为这两个人早就领了证了。  
那时候特里斯坦和高文还是大一的新生，和他们同龄的亚瑟已经是大三了，兰斯洛特比亚瑟还大一届。  
在亚瑟和高文名义上的叔侄关系这层联系下，身为高文的室友的特里斯坦也被拉着去亚瑟建的篮球队里凑了个数，两人和兰斯洛特也是在那个时候认识的，男孩子们的友谊很快就在汗水中发芽了。  
一年后兰斯洛特毕业，高文的弟弟阿格规文也进入了这个学校，篮球队迎来了新成员。  
——当然不是阿格规文。  
“学长们好，我叫贝狄威尔。”看上去有些内向的大男孩在阳光下笑得十分温和。

组建乐队完全是某个打完篮球的下午，汗流浃背的王一拍脑袋想出来的产物。  
“我们组一个乐队吧。”当时已经面临着毕业季的亚瑟放下手中的矿泉水瓶一脸认真地说，旁边的高文差点没把水喷在对面的贝狄威尔脸上。  
贝狄威尔倒是很认真地看着只比他大了一岁王，“亚瑟学长你的毕设完成了吗？”  
除了特里斯坦，所有人都以为这只是亚瑟的一个玩笑，直到那天傍晚，亚瑟背着两把电吉他敲响了高文和特里斯坦的寝室门。  
“高文卿，特里斯坦卿，紧急会议。”坚持叫着篮球队内部的中二称呼，金发的学长看上去比贝狄威尔还像大一新生。  
到达被亚瑟指定为临时会议室的空教室后，特里斯坦惊讶地发现在那里等着的不光有贝狄威尔，还有高文那个沉默寡言、永远不知道在想什么的亲弟弟——阿格规文。  
“呃……”高文看看贝狄威尔，又看看阿文规格，最后还是转向了亚瑟，“小舅舅你会弹吉他？”  
“不会啊。”亚瑟否认得十分干净利落，一把把右手的吉他塞到了高文手里，“所以这是给你的，lead高文卿。”  
“rhythm就麻烦你了，贝狄威尔卿。”  
被突如其来的重任砸得有点懵的两个吉他手面面相觑，“高文学长/贝狄威尔你会弹吉他？”  
“不会啊。/不会啊！”  
“没关系，可以从现在开始学。”他们的王笑得宽容又大气，“特里斯坦卿就担任键盘手吧。”  
“遵命。”特里斯坦点了点头，这倒是意料之中。从小就被朝音乐家方向培养——虽然后来不知道为什么从通往音乐的康庄大道上跑偏了的特里斯坦最拿手的是竖琴，不过其他乐器对他来说问题也不大——事实上他一个人就可以组一个乐队了。  
“那么最后的鼓手可以交给你吗？”所有人的目光都跟着亚瑟转向了这间教室里的最后一个人，“阿格规文卿。”  
在高文惊恐的注视中，阿格规文严肃而坚定地点头同意了。  
好吧，这倒是让特里斯坦有些意外了，他原本以为这个年纪最小却比在座的所有人都老成的学弟不会跟着他们胡闹。不过在看到阿格规文注视着亚瑟的目光时，特里斯坦很快就知道了原因。  
只要是这个人提出的要求，不管是什么阿格规文都会答应吧。  
“等等，那小舅舅你干什么？”高文总算从震惊中回过神。  
“当然是主唱啊。”未来的亚瑟王露出了在后来被粉丝们称为圆桌瑰宝的耀眼笑容。  
之后几个人又严肃认真地讨论了一些具体细节，最终“圆桌骑士”就这样诞生了。  
“完了，”特里斯坦听到身旁的高文喃喃道，“外公会杀了我们的。”

最后在临别的时候，贝狄威尔问起为什么要设置两个吉他手却没有贝斯手，亚瑟神秘地眨了眨眼，说因为贝斯手在这之前就定下来了。  
第二天乐队所有成员正式会议的时候，谁都没想到那个传说中的贝斯手竟然是已经毕业了一年的兰斯洛特学长。  
已经是半个社会人了的兰斯洛特没有太多空闲时间，面临着毕业季的亚瑟也需要准备毕设和答辩，乐队的集合排练就被定在了每周日的下午，平日里高文、贝狄威尔和阿格规文就负责参加乐器速成班，所有人里最闲的特里斯坦只好抱着自己的竖琴在宿舍楼里扰民，灵感来了就顺便做个小曲，因此还和隔壁寝的莫扎特成了知音。  
圆桌骑士第一次与公众的正式见面是在学院举办的圣诞晚会上，控制冰雪的女神很应景地赐下了一场学，羽毛般从空中缓缓落下的雪花中，亚瑟像太阳般耀眼而温暖。  
第二天特里斯坦就体会到了出名是一种什么样的感受。  
之后三天特里斯坦和高文都没踏出寝室门一步。  
于是在王的一时兴起之下，他的骑士们和他一起走上了这条全新的征程。

10.高文

莫德雷德发现了圆桌骑士的事。  
高文没有丝毫惊讶，从心底升起的只有“终于到了这一步了啊”的如释重负。  
虽然在乌瑟的授意下，有关于乐队的一切资料与记录都已经在主流媒体上绝迹了，但是再周全的手段也无法清楚人们脑海中的记忆，莫德雷德能在网络上找到他们的图片和影像也是意料之中。

圆桌骑士已经是很久之前的事了，但演唱会上粉丝们齐声喊着“亚瑟”的场景仿佛还在特里斯坦眼前。舞台上的亚瑟是台风眼，是当之无愧的光源。  
亚瑟，他们的王，而他们是最忠诚的骑士。  
高文还记得最初他们的乐队如同刚出生的婴孩般磕磕绊绊地摸索前进的那段时光，从来没接触过乐器的高文被和弦弄得手忙脚乱狼狈不堪，令人欣喜的是贝狄威尔十分稳定地进步着——高文知道这个温和内敛的大男孩在背后付出了多少努力。阿格规文的气场和架子鼓格格不入，每次排练的时候脸上的表情都仿佛下一秒就要把鼓棒扔到再次掉链子的高文脸上。  
很久以后，当已经是一个出色的主音吉他手的高文回顾这段黑历史的时候才后以后觉地意识到，不对啊，我是他哥哥啊，为什么我要怕他？  
主唱亚瑟就像他自己说的一样，负责在舞台上发光发热就行了，但事实上亚瑟做的事情比那复杂得多。从接通告到布置场地到宣传策划他们的领队兼主唱全权负责，而且由于乐队里两名成员的身份特殊，圆桌骑士在小有名气之后也没有和任何演艺公司签约，所有原本由公司负责的事情就全都落在了亚瑟的头上。  
兰斯洛特在乐队成立一年后辞去了前途无量的工作，全心专注于乐队的演出排练的同时还要兼职经纪人的工作，看上去忧郁沉默的男人在社交场合意外地吃得开，并且尤其受女性欢迎。顺便一提因为第二点，亚瑟不止一次吃了在吃瓜群众高文看来完全莫名其妙的飞醋，所以兰斯洛特在应付完各路牛鬼蛇神回来之后还得安抚闹别扭的主唱——而那时候这两个人甚至还没有互相表明心意。  
其他乐队内部的工作则由剩下三个人分摊。乐谱一般由特里斯坦和来特里斯坦寝室串门时突然作曲的莫扎特负责，作词则是轮流工作，就连阿格规文都有一首自己写的歌。不过无数次实践得出的结论证明，相比起亚瑟和高文的词，兰斯洛特和特里斯坦作的永远更受女性们的欢迎。  
圆桌骑士就这样在五个全部从零开始的初学者手里渐渐地走上了平稳的道路，他们在个人工作室出了唱片，在野外的废弃工厂举办了live。渐渐地，人们开始注意到这个以传说中的亚瑟王与他的骑士们自居的中二乐队，五个人也有了各自的后援团。  
在乐队三周年全国巡演结束的那天晚上，亚瑟在酒店里向兰斯洛特求婚了。  
然后，在兰斯洛特答应了亚瑟的第二天，紫发男人消失了。  
那天亚瑟睁开眼之后从自己的床上开始找，找遍了整座城市，但兰斯洛特就像是人间蒸发了一般，没有留下任何痕迹。  
次日凌晨才回来的亚瑟一脸正常地继续投入乐队的工作，但是所有成员都隐隐察觉到，他们的王哪里不太一样了。  
很快，细心的粉丝也注意到了，王的左手中指上多了一枚戒指，与之相对的另一枚戒指的主人却从来没有出现过。  
舞台上的亚瑟王耀眼依旧，但似乎有什么地方变了——明明舞台的大小并没有发生变化，王与他们的距离却似乎一下子变得十分遥远。  
很快，圆桌骑士也解散了。  
悲伤的粉丝们将愤怒全都宣泄在毫无征兆地离开了乐队的前第一骑士身上，但只有高文知道这三年里亚瑟究竟顶着多大的压力才将乐队继续下去。  
乌瑟可以容许儿子年轻时的一时兴起，但是这个乐队游戏持续的时间已经远远超出了独裁者的忍耐范围。  
后来通过摩根勒菲高文才知道，那份关于加拉哈德的资料也是乌瑟寄给兰斯洛特的，并附赠一张飞往法国的机票。

“所以那份文件呢？”莫德雷德突然问。  
高文看着不知不觉中已经从记忆中的假小子长的这么大了的妹妹，没有说话。  
“别装了，你肯定有吧。”莫德雷德不耐烦地敲了敲桌子。  
高文叹了口气，从最下层的抽屉里拿出一份文件。  
莫德雷德在拿到手的瞬间就认出了那是一份病历，翻开第一页，金发少女有些惊讶地看着照片上面无表情的紫发少女。

姓名栏里写的是加拉哈德。

TBC.


End file.
